CORE C: The staff of the Biostatistics Core will be responsible for providing biostatistical support to the research of this program. The Biostatistical Core is under the supervision of Dr. Timothy D. Johnson of the Biostatistics Department in the University of Michigan School of Public Health. The core provides assistance in the design, analysis and interpretation of preclinical and animal experiments of the program. Core personnel will interact with project investigators to ensure that appropriate designs and methods of analysis are used. Design issues involve selection of dose, randomization, timing of measurements and sample size considerations. For data analyses, the core will ensure that efficient methods are used. Standard graphical, group comparison and correlation methods of analysis will be used for initial investigation of the experimental data. Mixed model methods will be used for efficient use of the data in experiments involving repeated measures. Dr. Johnson is experienced in the design and analysis of both animal and clinical data. This will ensure that all data obtained from all Projects will be collected efficiently and analyzed appropriately. Public Health: Overall, this research effort will develop drug paradigms and treatment combinations for target stem cell populations in animal models. These pre-clinical experiments have the potential for translation to clinical trials.